Episode 5418 (6th October 2009)
Plot Bemused by Debbie's decision to let Charity and Noah stay with them, Cain quizzes his daughter's actions with an abrupt sarcasm. On hearing Debbie defend her, Charity takes advantage of the situation by further winding up her estranged ex. Cain, however, tries to make Debbie see that Charity can't be trusted, but Debbie won't listen. Taking a break from the garage, Debbie calls home to find Noah leaving a voicemail message for Michael. Taken aback, a guilt-ridden Debbie struggles to control her emotions as it becomes clear how close Noah was to Michael. Later, Charity drops in to see Debbie at the garage but several snide remarks from Cain pushes Charity to snap that staying in the village is her only option. Debbie's left bitter and hurt by her mother's outburst. Meanwhile, Diane makes Marlon suffer over Moira's resignation and holds him personally responsible for the staffing shortages. Tired of the relentless arguments, Marlon begrudgingly heads up to Butlers Farm to apologise to a surprisingly civil Moira. Despite being a more uncomfortable apology than he's intended, Marlon persuades Moira to retract her resignation and they return to The Woolpack together, much to Diane's delight. However, the peace doesn't last as Marlon soon takes offence to Moira's implication that his over-reactive nature is probably due to his turbulent year. Caught off-guard - and astounded that Moira has such knowledge on his past - he snipes that an amateur psychology session isn't appreciated, before storming off leaving Moira frustrated by her own actions. Elsewhere, Sally's presence continues to divide Laurel and Ashley. Sally pays Ashley a visit at the church - laden with shopping bags - and reveals that she's bought some new clothes to fill her empty wardrobe. A curious Ashley uses the opportunity to ask questions. Reluctant to talk, Sally changes the subject, despite Ashley's best intentions. Laurel's left frustrated that her husband isn't pressing the issue at hand. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast None Locations *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Hotten Road *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Playground Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,120,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes